


Hindsight

by Spiritofeowyn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 2020, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritofeowyn/pseuds/Spiritofeowyn
Summary: The Doctor tries to take Rose to a Speakeasy in New York.  They make it to New York but are off by a century. They must avoid getting arrested and Rose knowing too much about her future.COMPLETE!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fear Her was supposed to be the Doctor taking Rose to the 1920s but the production team was over budget so they chose the cheapest episode to make. What if the Doctor tried to take her to the 1920s. This is my first Doctor Who fic in years. Thank you to the Discord team GroovyKat, Aelwyn, hudine, Lady Inari Et al for your help!

Chapter 1

“You’re gonna love the prohibition era.” The doctor said as Rose finished pinning her hairstyle with an elaborate golden headpiece.

The TARDIS had provided an eggplant art nouveau dress that was more artwork than clothing. Off the shoulder beads lead to poofy sleeves with embroidered lace over the chest. It’s romantic fairy queen look was one she preferred to flapper dresses that would make her look bulky instead of boyish. It would be a few years out of fashion but she didn’t care. 

“Doubt it, love a drink, me.” She responded as she approached him.

“ No, but all the best parties had to be in secret- secret knocks, passcodes. Thought you’d like a bit of James Bond meets Harry Potter. Humanity got creative.” The Doctor showed off his fancy coat and tails, looking a bit bond himself in his tux.

“So, they use the super secret Rum then?” She headed for the door.

“ Well, only in the fanciest speakeasys-“ He opened it.

“ Easy to speak with enough alcohol in ya.”

“Anywhere else you’d likely get wood alcohol that would just make you blind. You humans will do anything to make a buck.” 

They were parked near the Hudson River with a clear view of New Jersey on the other side. The sky was so blue for a big city, and quiet.

Rose frowned at him.

“ Think I’ll stick to the dancing. And not all of us.”  
He held out his arm. “ Behold! New York, formerly New Amsterdam, May 7, 1922.”

He frowned. Besides a few people far away walking their dog. It looked deserted. No cars or beeping. No smokers. Even the homeless weren’t out begging.

There was pier 45 and the memorial fountain but no horse drawn carriages to catch.

The doctor jogged towards a lady walking her dog. When she saw him coming she ran away.

“ I’m, I’m not trying to rob you. “ He held up his hands. 

He could hear Rose behind him snickering.  
Disgruntled he walked back to Rose and lead her back towards the city proper.

“ So rude.” He grumbled.

They were heading towards an old lady whose face was covered in a scarf whose eyes boggled at seeing them and crossed the road to get away from them yelling about inconsiderate youngsters.

“What did I do?”

They approached a couple carrying fabric grocery bags who glared at them. Well glared with their eyes. Their mouths were covered in face masks. 

Maybe they had a cold and didn’t want to get them sick?

They also walked around them with a 10 ft birth. 

“ You’re what’s wrong with this world!” The woman yelled along with a few expletives.

He’d heard that New Yorkers weren’t friendly but this was mad.

“I was hoping to get us a horse drawn carriage,but-“

He gestured at the empty streets with a tilt of his 

“Think these roads are closed for a parade or something?” Rose asked.

“I honestly don’t know.” He said a block into their walk. “We are heading to Chumleys. One of the most reputable speakeasys of the time and where famous literary minds congregated. Imagine meeting Fitzgerald!” He tried to get her excited at the prospect.

“Never liked Gatsby. Obsessed with a girl and won’t take no as an answer, and that girl stays with that awful bloke!” Rose said 

“Great. “ the doctor said. Just great. “Do not go gently into that good night, rage rage against the dying of the light- Dylan Thomas, welsh. He might be there.” 

“Don’t be daft. Don’t care if no stuffy authors or poets are there. I’ve got you.” Rose said as if he’d lost his mind.

The doctor hummed delightedly in his throat.

“You and dancing. World won’t end when you dance.”

“Even if it did, we could start a new one.” He said.

A ways up the one way road a police car drove slowly. 

They saw a guy in an embroidered Star Wars mask.

A kid about 10 was sitting on a balcony above them with her knitting mother called down to them.“ what are you doing down there ya idiots? Gonna get caught.”

“Cassandra!” The mother cried, then turned down to them. “ Ain’t you fancies got a mask? $10 each best offer.”

“ Ah, no we are on our way to a party.” The Doctor said, relieved someone would talk to them.

“You Frontin! No parties in the lockdown less you want New York’s finest to lock you downtown.” The mom said.

“There’s an upclose and personal party.” Cassandra laughed. Her mermaid hair blowing in the breeze.  
An ambulance siren broke up their conversation.

“Doctor, do people have blue hair in the 20s? Not really getting that 20s vibe.” It wasn’t just the hair, it was the tank top and cellphone the girl took out to take their picture.

“ Hey Rita! Check out the mad losers who think they have ‘plans’.” Cassandra called to the next balcony over.

“ Why is everyone wearing mask?” Rose asked the locals. “Is it the latest fashion?”

Rose was good about asking the right questions. Too good at the moment. 

The Doctors heart sank. Cities locked down, masks everywhere.

“It’s the law. Where you been? Mars?”

“London.” Rose corrected.

“Law there too I reckon.” The mom said.

“What, just parliament woke up one day and mandated fashion? Or-“

“Don’t suppose you’ve got murder hornets and monkeys stealing blood yet?” The Doctor asked. 

Rose turned to him. “Wot?”

He winced.

“Yeah saw that in the feed.” Cassandra called. 

“know how I try to keep you from major plot points in the history of your planet?” The doctor said.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry about that. Forget you saw anything. “ he grabbed her arm. “ Gotta go.”

The cop car was 20 feet away. There was no way they could outrun it now. Their clothes were conspicuous. He dug in his pockets and dug out an old $20 bill.

“We’ll be having those masks, then.”

“Price has doubled with the cops right there.” The mom bargained.

The doctor growled. “ Fine!” 

He put the money in a trash picker that had been lowered, and the masks fell down.  
Rose followed the Doctor in putting her mask on.

“ $500 and you can stay in our building till he passes. Cause even with masks you look mad skell Brit.” The mom called down. “Throw in clothes for the lady.”

The doctor scowled. Getting charged double was part of the tourist experience but getting scammed with an intellect like his was disgusting.

“Deal.”

They rushed to the door.

“What are you doing dressed like that?” The cop called.

“Just Dressing up for a date night walk, officer.” The Doctor leaned into Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist. “ Wife’s been going stir crazy stuck in our studio apt.”

Rose hid her disdain for the sake of avoiding another jail cell. The doctor would get stir crazy before she would.

“We live here. Home safe” Rose assured, pointing at the nearest entrance.

“I’m going to need some identification.” The bored police officer parked and got out of the car, mask on.

“Ok, This was the Cheapest place we could find, working for the UN. “ The Doctor pulled out his UNIT chief scientific adviser badge. They were on the wrong side of the island to be close to their supposed work. “Only way to save up for a home in this city. “

“ Chief Scientific Advisor? Looks old this badge. And where is your wife’s ID Mr. Smith?” The police officer kept asking. 

“Right.” The doctor pulled out Rose’s passport.

“Looking good for 35, Miss. No expiration date on this passport ”

“Thanks, Never need to renew due to classified service to former Prime minister Harriet Jones. Convenient for our work.” Rose answered, tapping the side of her nose. She’d gotten better lying to authorities.

“Welp, best head inside.” The doctor insisted, bouncing on his trainers.  
The police officer scowled but he didn’t have enough proof to charge, and left.

Once inside the interior hall, Rose asked. “So married then,-“

“If we didn’t live together he’d have had something to go on.” The Doctor said. “ Why? Offended at the prospect? Your mum’d love for you to marry a Lord of any sort.”

“Just surprised is all. Not offended to be married to a high school dropout commoner are you?” She challenged. Her voice was light but the Doctor knew her better than that.

“Oi! I barely graduated the Academy, and you-“ The doctor turned her around to look at him. “ Are anything but common. Thought you knew that by now. I’m lucky you haven’t run off with some intergalactic Prince Charming yet.” 

“How dull would that be?” Rose threaded their hands together and led him to the elevator. “ Poncy gits prancing about while I have to keep a straight face and be proper all the time. Already get to dress up-“

“You day that now, but some dashing gentlemen will entice you away from me someday.” He grumbled.

“Never going to happen.” Rose argued. “Dash about enough as is.”

He pressed the button. “Best not touch or lick anything. Leave that to me.”

“I’m not the one likely to lick a wall.” Rose said, but kept her hands from touching anything. So it was a sickness in New York.

Once on the second floor they saw the teenager from earlier in a mask gesture to follow her.

The studio flat was tiny. A ladder led to a bed and the couch underneath was a couch that looked like it converted into a bed. The dining table had to be folded against the wall to reach the kitchen.

Washing their hands was a tight fit. Not that she minded being that close to the Doctor. He was such a flirt with no follow through. Well, not for estate girls.

“ Gonna tell me what we’re dealing with? Assuming everyone’s sick.” Rose said.

“Less you know the better. This is your future after all.” The Doctor said. “ Fixed point. Can’t help.”

Lovely.

Shrimp and tropical fruit kabobs waited forever then on the coffee table.

They tasted gorgeous.

“ Oh. Appetizers with the extortion. Nice.” The Doctor said.

“Doctor!” She shook her head at him. 

“Sorry about that. Gotta pay the rent even when half the city is out of work. I’m a chef when the world allows.” The mom said. “I’m Sera by the way.” She made no gesture to shake hands.

“Bright side, fisherman are practically giving away shrimp and lobster now they can’t ship it overseas.” Cassandra said from her phone.

“That’s awful!” Rose cried. “The lack of job, not the shrimp. These are gorgeous.”

She grabbed another kabob to prove her point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

Chapter 2

“We re just grateful we haven’t gotten it yet. No job, no insurance.” Sera attempted a smile. “Trans Nancy down the hall died cause she didn’t want her partner stuck paying for a ventilator that probably wouldn’t help.”

“That’s awful!” Rose cried. There were long waiting lines for some care but no one avoided hospital for the cost back home. Saying so would be inconsiderate though.

“US healthcare at its finest.” The Doctor grumbled.

“What did she have?” Rose asked.

“Rose.” The Doctor warned.

“COVID. What else?” Sera said as if it was obvious. Maybe it should have been. She lowered her voice and confessed.” 231 people died in the city today. Morgues full. Some think it’s the end of the world.” Sera’s laugh was brittle.

Rose got the impression that Sera had desperately needed to tell someone. Trapped in a tiny apartment all day everyday while the world outside went crazy.

“Oh it isn’t that.” The Doctor said. Sera looked hopeful. “ Been there done that got the charred t shirt.”

“Awful first date.” Rose said. 

The Doctor tilted his head in acknowledgment.

“Can’t we do something?” Rose begged.

The Doctor shook his head. “ Humans gotta learn from their mistakes. Stunt your growth if I tried.”  
“But we helped with that pandemic on Ursus minor.” Rose insisted.

Sera looked on as her daughter kept playing on her phone.

“That’s different, it wasn’t fixed. And it’s not like I could help with the Plague- that had a 90% kill rate and antibiotics only brought it down to 10%. This is less than that. Well, until it mutates with the Flu.” The Doctor rambled. “Plague masks were great. I got to dress up as a Giant crow in black robes with herbs in the beak-“

“Yeah but couldn’t we just help someone? Not the whole planet?”

“ I told you Rose we shouldn’t even be here. You shouldn’t have this future knowledge.”

“Your bad driving Mr.1920s will be fun.” Rose grumbled and then gasped. “ Is my Mum okay back in London?”

“Uhh. Probably. I mean of course I’ll check in on her even though-“ He looked down then up and grit his teeth.

“Although?” Rose insisted.

“It’s 14 ish years in your future so of course you’ll have moved on by then.” The Doctor said with forced nonchalance. “ Out there somewhere. Probably safe from all the TARDIS meddling but I’ll give you the vaccine if you want. You and your mum.” 

He pulled out the sonic and searched the air for pathogens just in case.

“Doctor. I keep telling you- I’m never going to leave you. Not now. Not 20 years from now. Rest Of My Life.”

Sera waved her hand. “Are you an alien or crazy or something?”

The Doctor looked at Sera like he’d honestly forgotten about her existence despite being in her cramped apartment. 

Under other circumstances Rose might have found it funny.

He put his sonic away. “Ahh. Right. Would it be a problem if I was?”

“Unless you plan to probe people or take over the planet. Actually you can take over the planet as long as you do a better job. Bars low. We’ve got Trump.” Sera shrugged.

“Why do humans always think aliens want to probe them? Any decent scanner can be used painlessly from the upper atmosphere. Even the Versuth who haven’t developed warp drives can do a-” The Doctor asked in disgust, as if personally offended. “ It’s some common human fetish isn’t it? You want any old alien with tentacles to-“

“Not me.” Rose countered. “I would only let one very specific alien probe me.”

Rose blushed. That wasn’t supposed to come out.  
The Doctor stared at her intently.

“Who?” He asked perplexed. “Prince of Octabi 4? Just because their dildo industry is big doesn’t mean they’re any good-“

“ Oh my god! You are an alien!” Sera burst out laughing.” A clueless alien. Ive needed a laugh.”

The Doctor jumped. “You again. Interrupting.”

“You’re not upset with him being an alien or you know, surprised?”Rose checked with a grin and relief the topic had changed.

“Nope. Just check it off my Apocalyptic Bingo. Aliens, really to be expected this year.”

“Wait till they discover life on Venus In the fall.” The Doctor said.

“What? But Venus melts lead how could there be life- Are you winding me up?” Rose said.

“Nope. Not all life Needs Earth conditions, or looks as good as I do.” The Doctor adjusted his tie. “Some stars are alive so lead is nothing.”

Rose squinted at him. “Really?”

He nodded.

“How are you coping? I’ve only heard a bit of it and it’s mad.” Rose asked Sera.

“Netflix binging and carbs.” Sera said. “And sugar.”

Rose frowned. “What’s Netflix? Is it a tv show?”

“Are you from the dark ages?” Sera asked. 

“No.”

“You can watch whole seasons of any show or movie you want instantly.” Cassandra explained, earplugs out as she headed back to the balcony.

Sera turned to the Doctor. “ For another $500 you two could Netflix and Chill on the couch while we go grocery shopping for a few hours.”

The Doctor turned as red as a tomato. “I uh, we uh um aren’t we don’t together— she’d never go for it.”

“I like movies.” Rose said. At the Doctors stare she said. “ Am I missing something?”

“ Ah but you would.” Sera’s experienced eyes twinkled. “Didn’t mean to probe, and Gotta make rent somehow.” Sera sighed.

“ Seriously this game of information keep away is getting tiring.” Rose said.

“You’ve got the vaccine?” Sera stated. 

“No, no , nope. Rose, it’s time we got back to our ship.” The Doctor said standing, leaving a wad of cash on the coffee table.

“ You could save millions of lives and you just won’t?” Sera glared at the Doctor.

“I can’t. I literally can’t interfere in the affairs of your planet unless an alien force is also involved. And only then if it’s not something that wouldn’t affect the set destiny of your planet. It’s the rules.” The Doctor said against the door. “I’m sorry.”

“You just said you were going to give her and her mom the vaccine early. How is that any different?” Sera demanded.

“If I gave it to you you’d get experimented on to figure out how you got it.” The Doctor said quietly.

“Only if people knew, not exactly the sort people notice.” Sera argued.

“And your daughter, who posted pictures of us within seconds of meeting, could she keep it secret?”

The mother winced.

“She posts it online, and bam in come the scientists and politicians who are desperate right now and you don’t have the lawyers to begin to stop them. Tell them it was aliens and they’d demand you call the alien back for more and more quick fixes.” The Doctor said. “ I can see it, I’m a Timelord I can see timelines.”

Sera covered her mouth.

Rose felt so sorry for her. It wasn’t fair. So many disasters they’d been able to avert and to this they were powerless to even help one small family?  
Rose went to hug Sera, but the Doctor held her back.

“ Even if I got it, you could fix it yeah? So why not?” Rose whispered looking the Doctor in the eye.

He released her and Rose hugged the woman.  
The door behind the Doctor knocked. 

Sera answered the door.

“Thanks again for the shrimp. Didn’t know what we were going to eat tonight.” A neighbor said gratefully.

“ No problem. Gotta look out for each other. Government certainly isn’t.” Sera said.

“ Anyways, here’s some of my toilet paper stash—had to go real early to get it before they ran out.”

“ Oh my god! Thank you! Toilet paper is like gold these days.” Sera cheered.

The two exchanged goodbyes and the door was shut again.

“Seriously Toilet paper?” Rose asked.

“Form of currency right now. Stopped looking for logic in Humans ages ago.” The Doctor said.

“couldn’t we just lie to the daughter? Call it a flu shot or vitamin shot or something else boring?” Rose asked.

The Doctor thought about it and grinned proudly at her. “Rose Tyler, you’re being impressive again, that’s my job.”

//////

And so it was that Cassandra found herself sitting on a bench by the river as the Doctors Without Borders Doctor was picking something up from his blue storage shed. Said she wasn’t getting enough vitamin D cooped up in the apartment and she needed a shot instead of the pill variety.

Her mom seemed insistent she get it because “You should never say no to Free healthcare unless its a hysterectomy.”

It stung afterwards which was weird.

“Thank you so much.” Mom cried, like with actual tears. Guess she was grateful to be able to pay rent. Adults were weird like that.

“Glad to help.” Rose said.

“Gotta get back to our ship. Get back to where we meant to.” The Doctor pointed back to the river. 

“Goodbye Rose and your pretty boy alien.” Mum said like it was funny.

“Bye.” She said, walking back to their apartment with her mom. Just another day in lockdown.

///

Rose twirled her skirts as the Doctor piloted them to hopefully the right year this time.

“Anything else you want to prep me for in the future?”

“I told you I can’t do that, intentionally.”

“Guess I should thank the TARDIS then.” Rose got between him and the console. “Unless there is anything else you could accidentally let slip out to me?” Her tongue touched grin came out.

She tapped her nose.

“Oh, loads.” He said pulling her away from the console. 

“14 years from now I’ll be what, 35? All withering and wrinkly. Might be looking for a younger model by them. Best learn while I can”. Her words were in jest but he knew the truth of it and scowled.  
He turned her towards him and cupped her chin in his hand.

“Rose, you must know by now, I’m never going to leave YOU. The only time I have is when it was the only way to keep you alive.”

“Or to chase pretty accomplished whores.” Rose argued looking away.

“Rose! I never. I fixed timelines and got stuck. I was always going to come back as quick as I could. I’m sure you noticed but that whole era reeked of poor hygiene. Only my superior body control kept me from gagging at Madames breath. We’ve talked about this before. If I’d wanted to be constantly dogged by a woman trying to manipulate me and put me down to their benefit I’d be married to a Timelady. No,ta.”

“Yeah?” She says with uncertainty.

“I- I will always want you around me. That’s a promise I made.” He presses his forehead to hers before lightly kissing it. He looked her in the eyes when he continued. “ In sickness and in health.” 

Rose took a step back to collect herself.

“That’s a marriage vow.” Rose sing songed.

“Well, I was just called your pretty boy and we re common law married somewhere or will be in 15 years.” He argued.

She slid her arms around his neck, to whisper in his ear. “You’re the only alien I’m ever going to want.” 

She felt him shudder at her vow.

“You know to the rest of the universe humans are aliens.” He breathed out.

“Humans included.” Rose looked at him hopefully and bit her lip.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Rose said with certainty.

“Well, if we’re already married somewhere there are things married people do that we could try, you know since you’re sticking around for awhile.” He ventured. “ Big impressive things! You know. If you like the first bit. If you Consent to more.”

“I’ll be your specific alien if you’ll be mine, husband.” Rose said seductively.

The Doctor grinned then his eyes blew wide and he pointed to himself as Rose led him down the hall. 

“Wait, _I’m_ your specific alien?”

Roses laugh echoed.

//

Months later Cassandra was watching a news report. “This just in from New York. Vitamin D may prevent contracting the Coronavirus. Experts aren’t sure why. More at 11.” 

A/N: Netflix didn’t hit the UK till 2012 and didn’t even stream in the US until 2007 so there is no way Rose would know about it. Also yes you can blame Cassandras mouth for people thinking Vitamin D helps, or it does and the Doctor knew. Either way. I’m glad I finished this. Thanks Discord group for helping break my writers block.


End file.
